


whispers.

by starfolds



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Clit Stimulation, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolds/pseuds/starfolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at her. Take in every detail. Are you looking, boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> about a month ago, [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/286e94eb0386b41f32bc9dc2098aaf5a/tumblr_nnni5fFK5s1qzfc6wo1_500.jpg) photo distressed me so much i needed to write het porn. enter [skylights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights) and her otp. twas never meant to be posted, but she encouraged. so here we are. :D

Look at her.

 

Take in every detail.

 

Are you looking, boy?

 

Look at how she's sitting. Have you ever seen her slouched like that? A lovely sight, isn't it, with those three buttons loosened, with the red lace underneath peeking.

 

Tell me boy, did you notice the colour before she opened her shirt for you?

 

She's wearing white, the material is thin; she did this on purpose, but

 

you

 

weren't

 

looking.

 

Are you seeing the tips of her fingers? Of course not. I see your eyes keep tracking back to her leg draped over the arm of the chair. Understandable. Those black stockings make her legs look longer, don't they?

 

Boy. Don't make me snap my fingers again. Pay attention.

 

She's _bored._

 

She sees you as an idiot boy who only thinks with his dick. She thinks this is a waste of her time, a waste of _my_ time.

 

But you do need to learn. And you _will_.

 

Let us begin.

 

Kneel.  

 

Her right foot: take it in your hands, but don't touch the underside. Kiss it in supplication then place it on your shoulder. Rest your cheek against her leg.

 

I see you swallowing.

 

The stocking’s quite an interesting texture, isn’t it? Taut and smooth, with the slightest bit of resistance against your jaw. Look at you, nuzzling up to her knee.

 

Good boy.

 

I grant you permission to touch both her legs. Go. Take your fill. Run your palms from her toes _only_ to where her stockings end in her upper thigh. Keep your touch light, and gentle. Worshiping.

 

You have a minute.

 

Use your palms, your fingers, every part of your hand. Trace a line with your nails near the back of her knee; see how she shivers?

 

Never be afraid to explore.

 

Now, when you’re done, drape that leg as well on the chair’s other arm. Yes, just like that.

 

Ah ah. Don’t lift her skirt yet. Soon, my boy. Patience.

 

See how her shirt is stretched over abdomen? Unbutton the rest. Make her comfortable. Push the fabric away, but let's not remove it this time.

 

Kiss her lovely skin. Kiss it. Taste her. Breathe on her.

 

Place your hands under her skirt and hold her thighs. Higher boy. There.

 

Now squeeze. She feels small under your hands, doesn't she? But you know better.

 

You know those same thighs can choke the life out of you if she so chooses.

 

You've seen her do that before.

 

And that's quite a turn on for you, isn't it, boy.

 

Now. Kiss a trail up. Towards your left. Do you feel the bone just below the underwire of her bra?

 

Yes. There. Kiss it.

 

Now I want you to leave a fucking mark on her skin. I  don't care if you use your teeth, how fucking rough you get. Leave a mark. Bite and suck and fucking nibble if you want.

 

Dig your fucking fingers into her skin. I want to look at her legs later and see marks of where your fingers have been. _Squeeze._

 

See how she fucking loves it. How she's arching from the chair and pushing your fucking mouth on her skin.

 

Pull his hair my darling. Let your voice out, you know how much I love hearing you.

 

Good.

 

Wrench his mouth away.

 

Catch your breath, boy. We’re just starting.

 

Slide your hands higher. Stroke her hipbone.

 

Did you notice anything?

 

Anything at all?

 

Think.

 

Forget about your hard cock for a fucking second and _think._

 

Why can you caress her hipbones.

 

Why can you feel the most intimate part of her thighs.

 

There is _nothing_ but skin underneath her skirt, you idiot boy.

 

He catches on. Finally.

 

Slide your hands down, just a tad. Now shift your grip. Use your thumbs to feel your way. Mimic your movements with each hand.

 

Just your thumbs. Look for that depression where her thighs end and the lips of her labia begins. Run your nails along that groove. Trace its path.

 

Keep your eyes on her face. Note her reactions. Note every shaky exhale, every shudder, every bitten gasp.

 

This is about _her_. You must please _her_.

 

Shift your grip again. I want you to spread her lips open. Keep your fingers gentle. You can adjust your hold until you've gotten it right. You must be able to move a finger over her lips freely.

 

Have you got it? Good boy.

 

Now use that finger to trace the entire length of her, slow as you can, from the hood of her clit down to her opening. Feel the warmth radiating from her, the texture of her muscles, the slickness. Feel the thinness of her inner lips.

 

Is she wet?

 

(Yes.)

 

Hmm. Let's make her wetter.

 

Remove your finger for now. Spread her open, wide as you can. Are you ready?

 

Lift your skirt all the way up, my darling. Secure it at your waist then place your hands back on your armrests. Keep them there.

 

Look at you, boy. Your eyes are transfixed. You're fucking salivating. Very well.

 

You can lick her.

 

_Ah ah ah._ Just once. Start from the bottom. Wedge your tongue where her arse meets the cushion and work your way up. Lay flat your tongue against her. Cherish this chance to taste. One long lick until you reach her clit. It's peeking out now, isn't it? Give it one hard lick. Now pucker up and give it a forceful smack of your lips, with as much suction as you can.

 

Good boy. Good boy.

 

Adjust your grip on her again. Make sure she's still spread, but I need you to have two fingers free this time. You can use one hand to spread her, if it gives you trouble. Just expose her clit to you.

 

There.

 

Insert one finger in her. Slow. Just until the first knuckle. Can you feel her wetness inside? Curve your finger. Get it wet. Draw it out. Spread the wetness on your two fingers.

 

Are you ready, love?

 

Now I want you to rub those fingers over her clit, boy.

Rub.

Faster.

Faster.

Fucking pick up the pace.

I want to see your fingers blurring.

Fucking _pick up the pace,_ boy.

Now press harder.

Did I tell you to fucking slow down?

Rub her.

Rub her fucking clit.

I don't care if your wrist starts to hurt or if you twist your hand this way or that

you

will

keep on rubbing her.

You can gather some of the wetness dripping out from her but don't break your rhythm.

Fucking pick up the pace boy or I will shove you away and replace your fingers with my mouth

ignore her thrashing

use your arms to keep her legs open

oh she's close

she's so close

don't you _fucking dare_ break the pace boy

that's it

there

press harder

harder boy

dig your fingers in and fucking rub her hard clit

oh my darling

there you go

Let go of her.

Remove your hand now, boy.

 

Shh, my darling.

Hold on to me. There. There. You were so good. So beautiful.

You are so soaked, my love.

Shh. Breathe. Close your legs on my hand now. Just hold on to me.

I can still feel you shaking.

I've got you, love. I've got you.

 

You did good, boy.

 

We’ll see how you do with your mouth next.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle it's my first time (posting).


End file.
